The technology described in this patent document relates to resistive random access memory (RRAM), and more specifically to the resistive oxide-based layer in RRAM devices.
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is a type of non-volatile memory having a memory cell that consists of a resistive oxide-based layer sandwiched between two electrodes. RRAM is a candidate for next generation non-volatile memory because of its low cost, simple structure, fast operation speed, low operation power, and non-destructive readout properties.